


Тупой развод

by ForeverNemi



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после того случая с медляком Раз-Два точно знает, что больше не поведется на развод Боба. Он не учитывает только одного: что кроме тюрьмы с Красавчиком может случиться другое дерьмо, перед которым не то, что потанцевать, - дать будет не впадлу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тупой развод

Не, он серьезно думает, что я на это поведусь?  
Я смотрю на Боба и понимаю, что дай мне волю - и я разъебу его смазливую рожу об стол. Руки так и чешутся, даже рукава у куртки засучу, чтоб не измазать их его голубой кровью. Дышать становится сложно - меня уже трясет от злости.  
\- Не, ты серьезно думаешь, что я на это поведусь?  
Он уже развел меня однажды на "потанцевать", так я потом от своей тени в душе шарахался - все казалось, что за спиной кто-то есть, а моей жопе сейчас не поздоровится.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я второй раз поведусь на тот же замут, то охеренно ошибаешься!  
Боб смотрит на меня, глаза влажные-влажные, а рожа жалостная... Бля, был бы я бабой - точно дал бы. Вот сучонок!  
\- Боб, иди в...  
Я понимаю, что если скажу "в жопу", то он решит, что я согласился.  
\- Боб, все, разговор закончен. Я тебе не верю. А если ты реально сдохнешь - то я буду только рад. Одним свидетелем моего позора меньше.  
А потом еще и Мямлю пущу ракам. Точно. Я запиваю это зрелое решение вискарем.  
Отличный план придумали, молодцы. Один развел, второй поржал - друзья называются.  
Боб, видно, понял, что ни хера от меня своей историей не добьется, блеснул слезой в глазах и свалил из притона. Ну, в добрый путь.

\- Ты мудак, Раз-Два.  
Отличное приветствие, вам не кажется? И так меня встречает лучший друг.  
\- Боб сказал, что ты не поверил.  
\- Чего?  
\- Мудак ты, Раз-Два. У твоего дружбана, который, между прочим, жопой своей рисковал, когда у того пидо-адвоката инфу на стукача добывал, нашли рак, а ты ведешь себя как гандон на ветке.  
\- Ты чо несешь?  
Я в ахуе, настоящем и беспримесном. Когда Мямля успел крышей съехать?  
\- Я с ним ходил ко врачу за анализами. Он никому говорить не хотел, а тебе - особенно. И я теперь понимаю, почему.  
Мямля завел машину и мы выехали на шоссе. Я молчал, пока продолжал молчать он. Кажется, я что-то упустил в рассказе Красавчика.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты - мудак, Раз-Два. У тебя друг умирает, а ты ему те ваши потрахушки простить не можешь.  
\- Я сколько должен говорить, что у нас ничего не было?  
Мямля даже отвечать не собирается.  
У него на роже написано все, что думает.  
Сволочь.  
Теперь мне почти стыдно.  
\- Ты че, правда...  
\- Да.  
Приятно, когда тебя с полуслова понимают.  
\- И чо?  
\- Максимум полгода. Четвертая стадия.  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Охренеть, вот именно.  
Мне уже по-настоящему стыдно. У Боба такой пиздец - всей жизни, в натуре, - а я реально гандон, Мямля прав.  
\- Слушай, на обратном пути высади меня около его дома, ладно?  
Мямля... улыбается?  
\- Ты - мужик, Раз-Два.  
Ну, и все. Поговорили.

\- Раз-Два?  
Черт, я, наверно, поторопился тогда. Боб действительно хуево выглядит, потух весь. Бля, я мудак.  
\- Здорово, Боб. Я тут, эээ, извиниться зашел.  
Волосы на затылке дыбом встают, пытаюсь их пригладить. Все эти пидарские штучки с объятиями и извинениями - вообще не мое. Но Боб улыбается, весь такой... милый и грустный, и обнять его уже не кажется гейской хуйней.  
\- Не хватай меня за зад, - предупреждаю его, а Боб ржет мне в плечо.  
\- Не буду, - обещает он, но я все равно до конца не верю, поэтому быстренько отстраняюсь.  
\- Так, это, чо там врачи говорят?  
Боб тут же сникает.  
\- Недолго, месяца четыре... Раз-Два, знаешь, я очень рад, что ты решил поддержать там, все дела...  
\- Да ладно, чо ты, - бля, мне уже реально не по себе, вот жопа. Боб сам на себя не похож, не привык я его таким видеть. Да он даже перед тюрягой... Твою мать, почему "даже"? Ему тут смерть пообещали через пару месяцев, а я про тюрьму. Что я за мудак, а?  
\- Знаешь, Раз-Два... Я ведь не очень жалею, что помру. Я, знаешь, когда тот наш танец вспоминаю, думаю, что в жизни мне хоть раз, да повезло. Это дорогого стоит. И то, что ты для меня сделал, оно, ну, ты поступил как настоящий друг. Я этого не забуду, Раз-Два. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Братан...  
Мне и сказать-то на это нечего, такое говняное чувство в груди, как, в натуре, тарелку лошадиного дерьма съел.  
\- Все нормально, братан.  
Твою мать. Все-таки, эти пидарские обжимашки меня так бесят! Но Боб кажется таким спокойным, таким родным, да и жалко мне его так, что обнимаю в ответ.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он мне на ухо. - Спасибо, Раз-Два.  
\- Все нормально, Боб, все круто. Мы тебе на тюрьму отвальную не справили, зато поминки отметим на всю катушку.  
\- Угу.  
В этом его "угу" есть какой-то подвох, вот жопой чую, но он молчит и продолжает меня обнимать.  
\- Ладно, Боб, пора мне. Давайте тебе отвальную устроим? Посидим, вспомним, помянем. Ты везучий чувак, братан. Редко кто может почтить свои поминки своим же присутствием.  
Боб ржет как конь, зубы блестят на солнце - прям собой становится на эту минуту. Тарелка дерьма в моей груди увеличивается до размеров таза. Херовое, надо сказать, ощущение.

\- Поступок мужика, Раз-Два, - встречает меня Мямля.  
Да они, бля, мысли друг у друга на расстоянии читают? Я от Боба ушел полчаса назад, едва до дома добрался.  
\- Он тебе уже сообщил? - спрашиваю я, и Мямля отвечает честно:  
\- Да он позвонил, весь счастливый такой. Так когда собираемся?  
\- Давай вечером, в притоне, посидим по-простому. Не на тюрьму же провожаем, в могилу. Поэтому только свои.  
\- Ладно, Раз-Два, понял. К восьми подтягивайся.  
\- Ага, - я и сказать не успел, как Мямля трубку положил. Куда торопится? Как будто четыре месяца не Красавчику, а ему осталось.

В притоне только свои. Тут вообще чужих нет, а сегодня еще и закрыли. Народу полтора десятка, каждый со стаканом, в восьмой раз пьем за Боба, уже захорошело. Мямля о чем-то треплется за другим столиком, а мы тут с Красавчиком остались.  
Бля.  
Почти мертвый, а глазами блестит как нанюхавшийся. Я после того раза, когда он мне глазки строил у того адвоката-пидара, взгляд этот потом две недели в кошмарах видел.  
\- Не пялься, - говорю, а Боб ржет. Недолго, к счастью, но лучше б продолжал, потому что дальше становится хуже. Красавчик понижает тон, будто к старым приемам вернулся - ну, когда я еще не знал, что ему в жопе поковыряться слаще, чем бабские пирожки полизать.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь про тот наш танец забыть не могу, - сообщает мне таким голосом, что яйца прошибает холодным потом.  
\- Ты мне свои защеканские штучки тут не демонстрируй.  
Хоть бы только не услышал никто, блядь, позору же не оберешься. Он чо, спалить нас решил, мудак? Понятно, что ему уже до пизды... До хуя, то есть, насрать, но мне-то еще жить с этими парнями. А пидаров из дерьма наши предпочитают не вытаскивать - мало ли, вдруг сам замараешься. Это они только Бобу простили, потому что он мужик хороший, со мной такая хуйня по маслу не пройдет.  
\- Извини, не хотел, - тут же осаживается Боб. - Просто, сам понимаешь, когда через пару месяцев отправишься червей кормить, сразу запасаешься всем самым классным в жизни. Ну, типа, имея такое, и помереть не жалко.  
Боб допил свой вискарь, и я повторил за ним. В бутылке плескалось на дне, и мне пришлось ползти до бара самому - не посылать же, в самом деле, нашего "именинника наоборот". Хотя, так и надо было сделать - этот пидормот совершенно точно уставился на мою жопу. Теперь яйцам стало уже жарко.  
\- Хватит пялиться, - оборачиваюсь я и ловлю этот мерзкий масляный взгляд Боба на своей заднице.  
Бля, дай мне щас шанс и поменьше стыда - реально двинул бы мудаку по ребрам, а потом прихватил бы какую-нибудь куколку и залег на матрас, помацал бы ее мягкие булочки или пирожок...  
Мои размышления о сладком походе в булочную прервал Мямля, приземлившийся на стул, который раньше занимал я, и начал о чем-то шептаться с Бобом.  
\- Что затеваете? - и бухаю бутылку на стол.  
Если эти двое думают, что своими невинными рожами смогут меня наебать, то хрен им. Кажется, что им кажется, будто я мальчик с переулка, и вижу их в первый раз.  
\- Что затеваете?  
Видно, в моем голосе читается угроза, раз эти двое отодвигаются друг от друга, а Мямля лыбится в усы.  
\- Бобу пора домой, - заявляет он. - Посмотри, как Красавчик красиво накачался.  
Охуенный каламбур, о чем я Мямле сразу и заявляю. Но его не пробирает. Зато Красавчик реально выглядит вштыренным. Он что, пару дорожек от Куки всосал, пока я к бару ходил? Когда только успел.  
\- Бери его, - Мямля помогает Бобу подняться, закидывает его левую руку себе на плечи и поднимает. Делать нечего, я ему помогаю и, мать твою, чувствую, как лапища Боба ложится на мой зад.  
\- Убери, - шепчу я так, чтоб Мямля не услышал, но Боб улыбается бесшабашно и, сучонок, щиплет меня за задницу. Я ему что – курица из дешевого клуба? Он не попутал?  
Насрать, что ему жить осталось копейки. Завтра сам пришибу засранца.  
Сегодня все-таки жалко.  
\- Бля, Раз-Два!  
Мямля останавливается и смотрит так, что я понимаю - пиздец пришел.  
\- Чего? - спрашиваю я, чувствуя, как повисает на мне Боб, и подтягиваю его вверх, потому что Мямля этого козла из рук выпустил.  
\- Я забыл кое о чем, - пиздит эта сволочь. Я чувствую, что пиздит, это даже по лицу моему видно, поэтому Мямля кидает меня с Бобом на плече и тупо сваливает в закат.  
Эту ночь из нас троих не переживут двое. А если Боб не перестанет щипать меня за жопу - то я стану третьим и пущу себе пулю в рот. Мне хватило унижения от того медляка.  
Загружаю эту надравшуюся скотину в машину и сажусь за руль. Нужно сдать Красавчика матери, уехать домой и вызвонить какую-нибудь девчонку. Серьезно, если я щас не спущу пар, то могут пострадать очень многие. Смотрю на Боба - сидит, кажется, спокойно, не возится, граблей не тянет.  
От души отлегает, опять же, вспоминаю, что моему дружбану врачи напророчили еще месяца четыре на жизнь, а потом...  
Черт, как же жалко Боба, прям пиздец какой-то.  
Как-то я, видать, слишком расслабляюсь под эти мысли. Да так отлично, что не слышу, как Красавчик Боб, ебарь-террорист Боб, Боб - мой дружбан, начинает плакать. Тихо-тихо, как по-настоящему обиженный ребенок, а потом громче, носом шмыгает и вытирает слезы кулаками. Я смотрю на него и глазам не верю, даже от дороги отвлекаюсь.  
\- Ты чего – плачешь, что ли?  
Вместо ответа Боб только сопли на кулак наматывает и утыкается в стекло. Машину подбрасывает на «лежачем полицейском», Боб бьется лбом, но не обращает внимания. Не, серьезно, он что – ревет? Приходится остановиться, но Красавчик даже тогда не оборачивается. Дело-то худо.  
\- Братан, ты чего?  
\- Отстань.  
Боб дергает плечом, и моя рука падает. Но я все равно не сдаюсь, дергаю его лицо к себе за подбородок. Ну, мать твою, так и есть, рыдает.  
\- Боб…  
\- Отъебись, Раз-Два, непонятно сказал?  
\- Да что с тобой? Ну, ясно, что пиздец настал, но, братан…  
\- Да я в жопу ебал этот рак, ты не догоняешь? Мне маму жалко и… Блядь, Раз-Два, я сдохну через несколько месяцев, а что у меня было? Пиф-паф, отжатое бабло, телки, к которым приходилось клеиться, чтоб вы не спалили? Да на хуй мне не уперлась такая жизнь!  
\- Боб…  
\- Да заткнись ты, Раз-Два, мудозвон, из-за тебя все проблемы. Думаешь, ты мне жизнь медом мазал, когда жопой своей перед всеми светил? Да я, блядь, удрочился на нее, ты, сука, даже не знал про это. А что щас? Щас что, Раз-Два? Я сдохну, а ты останешься, и в жизни мне больше никогда… Сука ты, Раз-Два.  
Размазало Красавчика-то. Так и плещется внутри, уже на меня попадает.  
\- И чего орать? Хрена ли ты мне все это высказываешь? Я, по-твоему, виноват в том, что ты членосос, и у тебя на меня стоит?  
Боба подсекает. Больше не ревет, только трет зенки кулаками и бормочет чего-то.  
\- Боб, да Боб же, братан, ну чо? Бля, ну, если хочешь, дам тебе, чего ты?  
Да будь проклята моя доброта, что ж я за мудак-то такой пиздливый? Но срабатывает – лучше некуда. Боб мигом успокаивается, дотирает мокроту с щек и смотрит так, что мне хочется просочиться через пол машины, асфальт, гравий, ну и так далее – до ебаного ядра земли, чтоб сгореть сразу же.  
\- А ты… А ты мог бы?  
Ты сдохнешь через полгода, через год мы еще постоим на твоей могиле с фляжками виски, а потом – да хрен знает, может, рядом приляжем? Это все я только думаю, а вслух – вслух я молчу и только рот открываю, как дебильная рыба, забывшая конец анекдота. У Боба глаза умирающего щенка, но в них решимость настоящего мужика.  
\- Да после такого сдохнуть и правда не жалко. Раз-Два? Ты, в натуре, готов?  
\- Заткнись, блядь.  
Я даже говорить не могу с ним больше, сука, развел-таки, но как отказать? Он же друг мой, он же за меня всегда был, что ж теперь – жалко будет ему напоследок жопу подставить? Чего бы там Мямля не говорил, я не мудак, а настоящий друг.  
Привез я Боба к себе. Тут как-то попривычнее, да и поспокойней мне. Я молчу, Боб молчит, только оглядывается, будто впервые тут.  
\- Мы, это, как будем?  
\- А? – Красавчик отвлекается от рассматривания моих дисков, рожа совершенно неадекватная – как ангела увидел или марсианин ему отсосал.  
\- Я спрашиваю, как эту всю хуйню вашу пидарскую делать? Кто кого будет?  
Боб ржет как конь, сволочь, заливается, а мне вообще не до смеха – я вообще уже готов все бросить, не начав. Но этот мудлан успокаивается, подходит ближе, а меня аж передергивает – на такую гадость подписался, друг, бля, мужик, бля. Мудак, бля. Мямля прав, как всегда.  
\- Не ссы ты так, Раз-Два. Все путем будет.  
\- Да не трогай ты меня! – меня просто откидывает назад, от его граблей подальше.  
\- А трахать тебя мне мысленно придется? – Боб даже не раскисает ни на секунду, будто по хрен, что я блевать хочу от всей замученной мной же херни.  
\- То есть, ты сверху будешь? Ну, охуеть. Мне теперь подмываться идти или чо?

Бля, пусть эти двадцать минут просто исчезнут из моей жизни? Господи, я знаю, ты слышишь меня, я же был хорошим парнем, а за то, что со мной хотели сделать те ебнутые русские, я достоин рая, девственниц и воскрешения после Страшного суда. Господи, просто пусть эти минуты не будут засчитаны в мою жизнь?  
Я молюсь, а сам – нет, это не я, это не со мной, это пиздец – вычищаю себе жопу для того, чтоб Боб мог засунуть туда свой агрегат. Пиздец, Господи, какой же гребаный пиздец я поимел вместо своей жизни! Красавчик осваивается в квартире, гад, залезает в душ, стоит и яйца намывает. Я даже смотреть не хочу на это, но интересно же. Хрен его я видел раз пятьсот, но это же в сортирах было, а тут… Другая тема, он же в меня его пихать будет. Не думай об этом, Раз-Два, не думай об этом, все пройдет быстро, ты и оглянуться не успеешь.  
Я реально думал, что это будет похоже на укол? Да я наивен, как одиннадцатилетняя целка. Даже когда он в меня палец сует – это уже ни хера не похоже на укол, еб твою мать!  
В моей жопе чужой палец. Палец чужой, а в жопе – моей.  
Сколько раз за сегодня я успел сказать «пиздец»? Я до стольки и считать не умею.  
\- Расслабься, Раз-Два, - раздается из-за спины. Падла. Но расслабиться приходится, иначе вся эта херня выйдет мне боком. – Вот так, молодец…  
\- Захлопни пасть!  
Боб все понимает и затыкается, а мне остается только лежать, дрочить, чтоб не так херово было, да считать, сколько уже пальцев этот говномес в меня воткнул. Кажется, что штук восемьдесят, а на самом деле только третий вошел. Нет. Я точно сдохну не сегодня, так завтра, когда жопа будет болеть как… Как выебанная, бля.  
\- Убери от меня свой хер! – воплю я, когда чувствую, что Боб взялся за член и тычется головкой мне в зад. Бля, да что ж за пиздец-то такой, а?  
\- Расслабься, Раз-Два, так, глядишь, тебе и понравится.  
Подменили Боба, что ли? Когда это он успел стать таким супер-мачо-захераччо? Я оглядываюсь, но козлина тычет меня мордой в подушку и засаживает на полную.  
Пиздец?  
Он.  
\- Су-у-ка-а-а, - я зажмуриваюсь и закусываю подушку. Это реально больно, но потом, когда Боб начинает – Господи, он меня трахает! – двигаться, становится даже терпимо. Красавчик еще и гладит меня по спине, прикусывает ухо.  
Только бы целоваться не полез, пожалуйста, Господи!  
Сегодня день, когда бог оглох. Боб так и лезет ко мне со своими губами, тычется в щеку, в ухо, гладит и гладит.  
Сдохну я.  
Но – завтра. Сейчас даже как-то приятно становится.  
\- Раз-Два, твою мать, Раз-Два, охуеть, как классно, бля, ты даже представить не можешь, охуенно, - хочу оглохнуть, только чтоб не слышать, чего он мне там бормочет, сволочь. И так на все насрать, что когда Боб хватает меня за хер и начинает дрочить, я ему разрешаю. Хуже пидаром, чем сейчас, я уже не стану.  
Спускает Боб на раз-два, - меня еще и на дурацкие каламбуры хватает, вот же сила духа. Но гордиться собой сил уже нет. Я кончаю за ним следом, и это так хреново, черт!  
Красавчик скатывается с меня и пыхтит рядом, не могу смотреть на него – мутит. Рожа довольная, сытая, будто и не ему скоро копытиться.  
\- Раз-Два, охуенно, а?  
Чего ржет? Все, отваливай, Боб, глаза бы мои на тебя не смотрели. Сил прогнать его нет, а он и не собирается сам уходить, разваливается на кровати и продолжает довольно сопеть. Ладно, потом его вышвырну, порадовался – и хватит, мало кому так везет на последних днях.  
Вспоминаю об этом, только когда просыпаюсь среди ночи, а Боб снова лежит сверху, дышит в затылок и снова засовывает в меня свой хер. Второй раз уже не так больно, ого, а так даже охуенно. Ого-го! Черт бы побрал Боба и все его пидарские штучки, но кончаю я первым…

\- Раз-Два, ты не поверишь! – голос Мямли с утра режет уши, рожа кривится сама собой. Я оборачиваюсь на крик и вижу, как Мямля и Боб, чуть не вприпрыжку, подваливают ко мне.  
\- Что случилось? Тебе доктора отсыпали побольше времени?  
Мямля разворачивает к себе стул и оседлывает его, а Боб встает за его спиной.  
\- Представляешь, эти коновалы ошиблись. Нет у нашего Красавчика никакого рака!  
\- Прикинь, Ра-Два? – поддакивает сияющий Боб. – Я не сдохну…  
\- Ошибаешься, дружочек, - перебиваю я его и медленно поднимаюсь из-за стола. – У тебя осталось не четыре месяца, а четыре секунды. Молись, падла!  
То, что Мямля тоже участвовал в этом разводе, я понимаю, когда он перехватывает меня в броске, давая Бобу время уйти от сурового возмездия. И то, что потом он бормочет мне на ухо, исправно подливая то джин, то виски в мой стакан, убеждает все больше и больше. Я нажираюсь в сопли, чтоб хоть немного залить говняное чувство выебанности. Даже не жопу жалко. Меня развели как новичка, и я повелся, чуть не героем себя считал за то, что подставился умирающему.  
Берегись, Красавчик Боб. Следующий раунд за мной.  
Сучонок…


End file.
